boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
William Wilson
"William Wilson" is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 43rd episode overall. It was written by David Matthews and Terence Winter and helmed by regular director Jeremy Podeswa. It first aired on October 20, 2013. Plot Synopsis Eli confronts Nucky after Willie makes an unpopular decision. Margaret has a surprise encounter at her job on Wall Street. Joe Masseria orders Lucky Luciano to return to Tampa and deal with Vincenzo Petrucelli. Gillian goes cold turkey with Roy Phillips’ (Ron Livingston) help. Still seething over his brother’s death, Al Capone (Stephen Graham) tries to get Johnny Torrio (Greg Antonacci) to turn on rival gangster Dean O’Banion (Arron Shiver). As the relationship between Chalky and Daughter Maitland deepens, Valentin Narcisse (Jeffrey Wright) exerts his control over Dunn Purnsley (Erik LaRay Harvey) and the Northside. Summary Recap Appearances First Appearances #Mr. Bennett, Margaret Thompson new boss. Deaths #Police Officer - Shot by Al Capone. #Lemuel Cuffy - Stabbed to death by Dunn Purnsley. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Nucky Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden / George Mueller (credit only) #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler (credit only) #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle (credit only) #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow (credit only) #Ron Livingston as Roy Phillips #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody Guest Starring #James Cromwell as Andrew Mellon #Stephen Root as Gaston Means #Julianne Nicholson as Esther Randolph #Brian Geraghty as Warren Knox #Ben Rosenfield as Willie Thompson #Domenick Lombardozzi as Ralph Capone #Erik LaRay Harvey as Dunn Purnsley #Chris Caldovino as Tonino Sandrelli #Greg Antonacci as Johnny Torrio #Ivo Nandi as Joe Masseria #Arron Shiver as Dean O'Banion #Eric Ladin as J. Edgar Hoover #Patch Darragh as Mr. Bennett #Glenn Fleshler as George Remus Co-Starring #Dionne Audain as Mrs. Tremaine #Rhonda Ayers #Steve Beauchamp as Sid #Margot Bingham as Daughter Maitland #Surya Botofasina as Mr. Coates #Joe Caniano as Jake Guzik #Bo Dietl as a North Side resident #Sean Dugan #Campbell Dunsmore as Miss Finch #Kayla Ferguson as Doris #Renee Flemings as Mrs. Bridge #Emma Holzer as Anne Thompson #Richmond Hoxie as Harlan Stone #Will Janowitz as Hymie Weiss #Jared Johnston as a Federal Agent #Gaetano LoGiudice #Marcus Naylor #Paul Pilcz #Joseph Riccobene as Frankie Yale #Sarah Shankman #Franklin Ojeda Smith as Deacon Lemuel Cuffy #Nisi Sturgis as June Thompson #Robert L. Verlaque #Casey Webb #Brandon Zumsteg as Brian Thompson #Chloe Arnold as an Onyx Club Dancer #Maud Arnold as an Onyx Club Dancer #Brittany Engel-Adams as an Onyx Club Dancer #Karida Griffith as an Onyx Club Dancer #Jennifer Jones as an Onyx Club Dancer #Marla McReynolds as an Onyx Club Dancer #Erin Moore as an Onyx Club Dancer #Jae Ponder as an Onyx Club Dancer #Celestine Rae as an Onyx Club Dancer #Jennifer Rias as an Onyx Club Dancer Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Kate Sanford, A.C.E. - Editor #David Franco - Director of Photography #Rick Yorn - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Dennis Lehane - Consulting Producer #Eric Overmyer - Co-Executive Producer #Eugene Kelly - Co-Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorcese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #David Matthews - Writer #& Terence Winter - Writer #Jeremy Podeswa - Director Closing credits #Stephen Pope - Stunt Coordinator #Brad Carpenter - Co-Producer #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Julie A. Bloom - First Assistant Director (AD) #Jessica Pollini - Second AD #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #David Matthews - Executive Story Editor #Cristine Chambers - Staff Writer #Jennifer Ames - Staff Writer #& Steve Turner - Staff Writer #John Flavin - Associate Producer #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producer #Pat Birch - Choreographer #Deanna Dys - Assistant Choreographer #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Music Reception Memorable Quotes References External links *"William Wilson" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 4 on Wikipedia *"William Wilson" on IMDb